If You Only Knew
by keiko7791
Summary: When Alexis Wellor finds out she's adopted, she goes and searches for her real family, when she gets there she not only doesn't fit in at first, she's in for a big surprise. Better summary inside and it's been fixed.
1. Summary

**If You Only Knew**

Alexis Wellor had a great life, but when she finds out she is adopted, she stops at nothing until she finds her real family. After a week of searching, she finds them and realizes she has a twin sister, Keely Teslow. She struggles to fit in because she's not only the new kid, but she's the sister of one of the most populars kids. With the help of Keely and Phil, Alexis starts to fit in, but when she figures out Phil's secret, will she tell, or will she keep her mouth shut. And when Keely and Phil slowly start drifting apart, it's up to Alexis to save their friendship. As Phil meets a new girl, Keely becomes not only jealous, but devastated, and Alexis tries as hard as she can to keep her sister happy, but she fails. All in all, Alexis has an experience she won't forget.

A/N: Ok, that's the summary and I need help of finding songs for Keely to sing about how she feels about Phil and the mystery girl, like a sad song. I will start writing soon.


	2. Finding Out

**Chapter 1-Finding Out**

It was a normal day in the Wellor household, well, define normal. Alexis was in her room talking on the phone, Leo was in his room doing homework, Cameron was downstairs making dinner, well...more like ordering dinner, and John was at work, well...that's what he says, he probably is getting drunk somewhere.

Soon, Alexis got bored and hung up and searched for something to do, that's when she stumbled upon something that would change her life.

Meanwhile...

"Ok, so we got our history, math, and english homework done, now we need to finish our science project and we're done." Phil said as he stood up.

"I hate science, and math, well...we might as well start now." Keely replied sighing.

An hour and a half later...

"Done!" Keely practically screamed.

"Jeez Keel, do you think you can get any louder?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like it...well, I gotta go, I'll see ya tomorrow, bye."

"Yeah, bye." Phil said as he flopped down on the couch.

Back in Morton, Washington...

"Leo, I need you to drive me to Pickford, California, is that alright?" Alexis asked her brother.

"Sure." Was Leo's reply, he never was a talkative person.

"Ok, great...well, I'm going to call Ashley and tell her, see ya in twenty minutes bro."

"Whatever."

Alexis walked to her room and dialed a number she knew very well, a number she called at least five times a day.

"Hey Ash, I have big news!" Alexis said excited.

"Really, Alex, what is it?" Alexis' best friend, Ashley Quiler said, just as excited.

"Well...I found out I'm adopted. I know it sounds like it would be something I should be surprised about or something, but this means I can finally leave this death trap my brother and I call home, and I will miss you, but who knows, my real family might be a lot better than this one."

"Well, where do they live and who are they?" Ashley asked, her voice getting sadder at every word she said.

"They live in Pickford, California, and I have a twin sister Keely Teslow and my mom is Mandy, I'm leaving in fifteen minutes...so I just wanted to say bye." Alexis said still excited.

"Oh...well, bye then, I hope I'll see ya again some day, bye Alex." Ashley said, still sad.

"Yeah, bye Ash." And with that Alexis hung up and went to pack her things.

She left a note for her 'mom', it read:

_Dear Cameron,_

_I can't go on living here since I have been lied to. I went to find my real family, hoping to find the life I never had and I hope you understand why I'm leaving, and if you don't, then you don't know me at all. I will miss you._

_Luv always and forever,_

_Alexis_

Ten hours and forty-seven minutes later...

"Ok...this is it, bye Leo, I'll see ya whenever." And with that Alexis walked up to the door and knocked gently, a couple of moments later it opened.

"Uh...hi, I'm Alexis Wellor, you're Keely Teslow, right?" Alexis asked.

"Uh... yeah, who...who are you?" Keely asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm your sister, twin sister actually, I just found out I was adopted today and I left hours ago and didn't tell anyone, except my brother and mt friend. I came to meet my real family." Alexis answered.

"Oh...then...come in, you'll want to meet my...your mom." Keely asked and stepped aside so Alexis could get in.

"Mom, come in here!" Keely yelled and sat down on the couch, Alexis did the same.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm here wha..." Mandy stared wide-eyed at Alexis and Alexis went to greet herself.

"Hi...I'm Alexis Wellor, I just found out I was adopted eleven hours ago, so I came to meet my real family." Alexis said, just like she planned.

Two hours later...

Keely and Mandy really got to know Alexis and decided it was time to go to sleep, so Keely and Alexis went up to Keely's room, while Mandy went to hers.

That night Alexis slept very well, no nightmares about being hit by her father, and for once, she felt as if everything would go how she planned, but maybe, it would go horribly, horribly wrong.


	3. Future?

**Chapter 2-Future?**

The next morning was unfortunately a school day, so Alexis got up and went to go get dressed, meeting Keely in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Lexi, come on, I have to meet Phil." Keely said as she headed towards the door.

"Lexi?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Keely asked as she turned around to face her sister.

"No, I like it. So, who's Phil?"

"Oh, he's my best friend, ever since he moved here months ago, now come on, we're going to be late, I have to stop by his house, I forgot my homework there yesterday." Keely said as she opened the door and Alexis followed.

When they got there Keely just opened the door without knocking, since she was over there all the time.

"Oh look, Blondie brought a clone with her, what, did you take the wizard from Phil again?" Pim asked and Keely quickly responded.

"Oh Pim, you are so funny, this is my sister, Alexis, Alexis this is Pim, Phil's brother, now I have to go get that homework." With that Keely quickly went upstairs to get her homework.

"Oh...hey Keely, here's your homework, now, we have to go, unless you want to be late." Phil said as he rushed out of the room and ran downstairs.

When he saw Alexis his face quickly changed from happy to mad.

"Keely, did you take my wizard, again?" Phil said and stared at her madly.

"No, that's my sister, Alexis." Keely quickly said.

"You don't have a sister, remember, now stop taking my gadgets!" Phil practically screamed.

"Keely's right, I'm her sister, yesterday I found out I was adopted, so I came to meet my real family. And what are you talking about with the gadget thing and all, are you like from the future." Alexis said the last part sarcastically and Phil quickly replied.

"Uh...of...course not, that's totally insane, wh...why would you think that?"

"You really are from the future, aren't you?" Alexis demanded.

"Lex, tell a soul and I will kick you all the way to Timbucktoo, you here me." Keely said sternly.

Alexis just nodded her head and Keely spoke up again.

"Ok then, have a fantastic day."

"Ok, now we seriously need to go, and remember Alexis, if you tell anyone and I mean anyone, you'll...just don't." Phil said, he wasn't very good at threatning people.

They walked to school, Keely and Phil were talking, ignoring Alexis as she just tagged along behind them.

Meanwhile...

"That's it Berwick, for the last time, I will not do anything if it has the word 'charity' in it, now, go skip on ahead and push up...I mean pick up daisies, see, there's some daisies right over there." Pim said and as Debbie looked away, Pim ran.

"Where...I don't see any daisies." Debbie said and turned around.

"Pim? I guess she got a head start on getting those daisies." Debbie said and started walking once again to school.


	4. Feeling Left Out And Friends

**Chapter 3-Feeling Left Out And Friends**

As school ended, Alexis felt like she just didn't fit in, everyone already had their friends and weren't looking for any new ones, or...that's what it felt like, she just couldn't help but feel left out.

"So, Lex, how did you like your first day?" Keely asked as she caught up with her sister.

"It was okay, but what do you expect, it's school." Alexis said.

"True. So I was thinking that we go to the mall with Tia, wouldn't that be awesome?" Keely asked.

"Yeah." Alexis lied, she knew she wouldn't have fun, she hated shopping, but...she decided to anyway, there was nothing better to do.

"Ok, great, I'll tell Tia we're meeting her there at four, then we can shop until five-thirty, any later than that, mom will unleash the dogs and call the police to look for us." Keely said as she looked around.

"Who...or what, are you looking for?" Alexis asked as she stared at her sister.

"Phil, he was supposed to meet me outside of the school. Oh, there he is, come on." With that Keely left and walked up to Phil."

"Hey," Phil said, "Where's Alexis?"

"Oh...she's right over there." Keely motioned for Alexis to come over, but Alexis just turned around and headed home.

"That's weird, I thought she would want to walk home with us, oh well, let's go, I'll see her at home." Keely said as Phil and Keely started walking towards their houses.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Pim, it's for a very good cause." Debbie said as she followed Pim.

"Listen Berwick, I already told you I won't do anything for charity, so stop following me." Pim said as she headed inside her house and slammed the door.

3:30 pm...

"Come on Lexi, we have to go meet Tia at the mall." Keely said as she headed out the door, Alexis followed, slowly.

At the mall Alexis was so bored, she just wasn't like them, she hated fashion, she was just, plain.

As 5:00 came around, Keely and Tia were looking at shoes, and Alexis just sighed and waited until it was time to go home, practically falling asleep in the process.

5:30 pm...

'Finally,' Alexis thought, they had been shopping for two hours and Alexis didn't buy anything, while Keely and Tia each had three bags.

While they made their way home, Alexis was extremely quiet and neither Keely or Tia noticed.

A few minutes later...

"Well bye Tia, see ya at school." Keely said as she waved goodbye to her friend, Alexis just waved.

Keely was quiet for the rest of the way home(that's unusual) and Alexis didn't mind, she needed to find a friend that was more like her.

Two days later...

Today was Wednesday, and Alexis didn't know that this day would be a good one, infact, a great one.

As Alexis walked to her locker she spotted a girl walking in the school, who didn't look familiar, so Alexis did what she thought she should, she introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Alexis Wellor, you're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Madilyn Graler, everyone just calls me Maddi." Madilyn said.

"Oh, everyone calls me Lexi, or Lex. If you want, I can help show you around, let me see your schedule." Alexis asked and Madilyn handed it over to her, after a moment of looking at it, she handed it back.

"Ok, you have first hour with me, that's math with Mrs. Hawer.(I'm just making up names, because I wanted too)Second hour history with Mr. Gulter, that's with my sister, Keely, don't worry, she looks just like me, literally. Third hour is with Ms. Rice and that's science, Keely, Phil, and I are in that class with you, Phil is my sister's best friend. Fourth hour is lunch, Keely, Phil, Tia, and I have that class with you, and Tia is my sister's other friend. Fifth hour is free period and again, all of us have that class. Sixth hour is english with Mrs. Bartliner, Keely and Phil are in that class with you, and that's your schedule. Wow, I can't believe I remembered who was in what class, I'm new here too, Monday was my first day, I was adopted so I came to find my real family. I normally don't talk this much, but today I guess I am, and we better hurry because class starts in two minutes." Alexis said as she took a deep breath.

"Ok then, let's go." Madilyn said as she started following Alexis.

Alexis finally felt better, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad, at least she would have one friend, and that's better than nothing.

A/N: I still need a song for Keely to sing, and once again, like the reviews said, I added some stuff to hopefully make it better, like what happened at the mall and the letter to Cameron.  



	5. Another New Girl And Baseball Bats

**Chapter 4-Another New Girl And Baseball Bats**

It was Friday and Madilyn and Alexis were walking home, talking about who knows what, when all of a sudden a girl, about their age, walked up to them. She was pretty, with her brown shoulder length wavy hair and blue eyes, she may be very pretty, but her clothes were the same as their's, plain. And I'm not saying Madilyn and Alexis(and I guess you can say Keely) weren't pretty, because they were, but she was beautiful, and that disgusted the two of them.

"Hi, I'm Alaina Karrus, I just moved here from Maine, and I was wondering, do you two know where H.G Wells is, I start there Monday and I want to make sure I know where it is." Alaina asked.

"Uh...yeah, we both go there, here, I'll take you there, it's not that far from here actually, and by the way, I'm Alexis Wellor and that's Madilyn Graler, we're both new here too." Alexis said as she started walking towards the school.

Madilyn just followed and sighed.

A few minutes later...

"Here we are." Madilyn said, that was the first time she said anything since Alaina walked up to them.

"Thanks so much, at least I know where it is." Alaina said as Phil and Keely walked out of the school.

"So...Tia is moving?" Phil asked Keely.

"Yeah, she's moving to New York, well... at least you're here." Keely said and she spotted Alaina and walked up to her.

"Hey, you must be new, I'm Keely Teslow, that's Phil Diffy." Keely said refering to herself and Phil.

"Hi, I'm Alaina Karrus, I used to live in Maine. So...Phil, that's a nice name, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Uh...no, why do you ask?" Phil said.

"No reason, well...I better go, see ya all later, bye." And with that Alaina left.

"Ok, she scares me." Alexis said and Madilyn and Keely agreed, Phil just stared after her.

"She seems nice." Phil said, ignoring what their opinions.

"Come on Phil, let's go, we need to work on our homework, remember?" Keely said.

"We'll just go on ahead, good luck with getting Phil out of his daze." Alexis said as she and Madilyn started walking away.

"Don't worry, I know how to break him out of his daze." Keely called out after them and kissed Phil's cheek and he immediately turned to Keely.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"Well...we have to finish our homework and that's the only way to get your attention after something cute walks away."(mumbles under her breath)"It's not like you ever did that with me."

"Oh. What was the last part?" Phil asked.

"Oh nothing, now let's go." Keely replied.

Meanwhile...

"Pim, where are you going and why do you have a baseball bat?" Lloyd asked Pim.

"Oh, well...you see, Debbie wanted to play baseball, so she told me to bring my bat, so...uh...here it is, I'll see ya later daddy-o." Pim said, trying to get away.

"Nice try Pim, but I know you're lying, now go meet Debbie and I'll take the bat." Barbara said as she tugged the baseball bat from Pim's hands.

"How about I don't and say I did, if I don't get to whack Berwick's head with a bat, then I'm staying home, you can't make me go." Pim said.

"I thought you would say that, so I invited Debbie here and I'll be keeping an eye on you." Barbara said.

"You are so mean, I think you're trying to torture me." Pim said as the doorbell rang.

"Oh great, Debbie's here, Pim go answer it." Barbara said as she pushed Pim toward the door.


	6. I Will Make It

**Chapter 5-I Will Make It**

"Hey Lexi, ya wanna here a song I wrote a few months ago?" Keely asked Alexis.

"Uh...sure, why not." Alexis responded and sat down on Keely's bed.

Keely grabbed her guitar and made sure it was in tune before she began.

"Ok, this song is called, _I Will Make It_."

_"Everytime you look at me,  
I think of everything I could be.  
I try to hard,  
To not give up,  
But sometimes I can't make it.  
And with you there, it makes me scream,  
'Why is this happening to me?'_

_(chorus)  
Sometimes I cry,  
Sometimes I fall,  
Sometimes I think it's all gone.  
I keep on tryin,'  
And never pull through,  
But you just keep on pushin' me on.  
And I feel like I can make it._

_You believe in me,  
And that's all I need.  
I know you care,  
And you'll always be there.  
So if I keep on stayin' strong,  
I can prove you all wrong.  
And I will make it,  
I will make it._

_(chorus x2)  
Sometimes I cry,  
Sometimes I fall,  
Sometimes I think it's all gone.  
I keep on tryin,'  
And never pull through,  
But you just keep on pushin' me on.  
And I feel like I can make it._

Sometimes I cry,  
Sometimes I fall,  
Sometimes I think it's all gone.  
I keep on tryin,'  
And never pull through,  
But you just keep on pushin' me on.  
And I feel like I can make it.  


_And I will make it,  
I will make it.  
I will make it..."_

"Keely, that is really good, could you teach me how to play the guitar?" Alexis asked.

"I guess I could." Keely replied.

"Really? Thanks. Well anyways, I have homework, so...gotta go."

"No problem, and see ya later." Keely said.

"Yeah, bye." Alexis said as she headed out of the room.

Keely just sat there, wondering what the weekend would bring, little did she know, she was in for a surprise, a big surprise, a gigantic surpri...ok maybe not a gigantic surprise, but it would be an eventful weekend.

A/N: Ok, I finished the next chapter, but I won't post it until I get reviews and songs for Keely to sing, and if you don't, then you will never know what happens. If you want the chapters longer, then just ask and I'll make them longer. Also, if someone can guess which 2 people say, 'If you only knew,' then I'll give you all a part of a chapter, the one after the next. I might have more than 2 people say, 'If you only knew,' but for now I know that 2 will definatly say those 4 words. So review, review, REVIEW!


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: **I really need more people to respond before I post the next chapter  



End file.
